I Need You
by liloweewoah
Summary: What would have happened if the results of the Triwizard Tournament were different? What if Cedric had a reason to live and fight for? What if Harry had a promise to keep? What if the only person you need risks their own life? What would you do?


_A/N: I only own Gracie Rosella Reyes and anyone else you may not recognize. My friend and she knows who is owns Noel Walker. Another friend owns Adisa Monroe. Leann Rimes owns the song, 'I Need You'. Okay I didn't realize that this story was partially not finished. I was up at around 1 in the morning trying to figure this story out and well I'm fixing it up because there are some missing pieces in it. _

**I Need You**

The Third Task of The Triwizard Tournament

_I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth_

Gracie Reyes, a sixth-year student at Hogwarts, slowly managed to get out of her bed. She didn't really want to get up but knew that she had to. She walked into the bathroom and got ready. After a couple of minutes fixing her hair into low braids, Gracie made her way down to the common room. Once she was in the common room, she noticed that one of her best friends, Noel Walker was waiting for her.

"Ready?" Noel asked.

"Yeah." Gracie said as the two girls headed towards the Entrance Hall.

"Are you nervous?" Noel asked.

"Yeah." Gracie said.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Grace. They'll probably love you." Noel said.

"Never doubt that." Gracie said.

"But why would they not? I mean your parents are such good friends with them and you did grow up with their son. And you've known them your whole life." Noel said.

"Still. It's different now. How do you think they'll react to the news that he and I have to tell them?" Gracie asked as they found their other best friend, Adisa waiting for them.

Adisa wrapped her arms around the two girls.

"How are we holding up, Grace?" Adisa asked.

"Nervous as heck." Gracie said.

"Don't be nervous. They'll totally love you." Adisa said.

"That's what I told her and she still didn't want to believe me." Noel said as the three girls stopped when they noticed a familiar figure waiting in front of the Great Hall.

"Morning ladies." The figure said.

"Good morning, Cedric. You're looking happy today." Adisa said as Cedric laughed.

"Thanks. Oh by the way, Di, George is looking for you inside. I believe he's going crazy." Cedric said.

"Well that's my cue. I'll see you guys later and remember what I said, Grace." Adisa said walking into the Great Hall.

"I should go to. I have to go find Draco and just like Di told you, Grace, please remember what we said." Noel said walking away to look for her boyfriend.

Cedric looked at his girlfriend. He pulled her into an embrace and placed a kiss on her head.

"What was that about, Grace?" Cedric asked.

"I'm just nervous that's all." Gracie said.

"About meeting my parents?" Cedric asked as Gracie looked up at him.

"Yeah." Gracie said.

"Why are you nervous? You've known them your whole life." Cedric said.

"Ced, it's not easy telling them the news that we're gonna share with them." Gracie said as Cedric's hand found its way to her stomach.

"I know but I'm sure they'll be thrilled." Cedric said rubbing her stomach.

"Stop that. You're giving me chills." Gracie said swatting her boyfriend's hand.

Cedric laughed at her then let her out of his embrace. He reached for her left hand and rubbed the white gold three-stone diamond ring which was princess cut. A traditional ring that had been past down in Gracie's family.

"You ready to do this, Gracie?" Cedric asked as his fiancée nodded her head.

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you_

Cedric and Gracie made their way to the Hufflepuff table where Amos and his wife were sitting. Amos looked up to see the two walking. He stood up to greet them.

"Oh my goodness, Gracie look at you. You always seem to become more beautiful whenever we come to see you." Amos said hugging the petite black-haired girl.

Gracie blushed and hugged him back. They pulled away.

"Thank you. It's nice seeing you again, Mr. Diggory." Gracie said.

"And after all these years you still call me that name. You can call me Amos." Amos said.

Mrs. Diggory stood up to hug Gracie.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again. Your mother sends her love." Mrs. Diggory whispered into Gracie's ear.

"It's nice seeing you to and thank you." Gracie said as the two woman pulled away from each other.

Cedric helped Gracie to her seat as Amos and Mrs. Diggory sat down. The four of them ate their breakfast before they went into talking about all the new things that was going on around them.

"How has everything been here, son?" Amos asked.

"Splendid, dad." Cedric said.

"You've been keeping Cedric out of trouble, right Gracie?" Mrs. Diggory asked as Gracie giggled.

Cedric reached for her hand under the table and intertwined their fingers.

"Of course. He's been very good." Gracie said.

"That's a good thing." Amos said.

"Have you two decided on when you guys wanted to get married?" Mrs. Diggory asked.

Cedric looked at Gracie, who was looking at him.

"Whenever she wants." Cedric said.

Mrs. Diggory looked at Gracie.

"I really don't know why but I kind of want a summer wedding." Gracie said.

"Really? You guys don't want to get married anytime soon?" Amos asked.

Gracie looked at Cedric, who just nodded his head. Mrs. Diggory and Amos looked at the two.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Diggory asked.

Gracie looked at Mrs. Diggory.

"Oh no not at all. We just have something to tell you two." Gracie said.

"And that would be?" Amos asked.

"Maybe we should go outside." Cedric said.

"All right." Mrs. Diggory said as Amos helped her up.

Cedric helped Gracie up. The two followed behind his parents as they walked towards the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch.

"So you two wanted to share something with us?" Amos asked

Gracie looked at Cedric before turning to look at his parents, who were now next to her.

_You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'cause you've brought me too far_

"I'm pregnant." Gracie said as Amos and Mrs. Diggory both looked at each other.

Gracie looked at Cedric with a nervous expression. Cedric looked at his parents and had an arm around his Gracie's waist.

"Please say something." Cedric said.

Amos smiled at Gracie before pulling her out of Cedric's arms. He pulled her into an embrace while Mrs. Diggory placed kisses on her son.

"That's great news!" Amos said.

Gracie let out a sigh of relief as Amos kissed her head.

"Sorry sweetie, we're just in shock that's it." Amos said.

"I know. Cedric was shocked when I first told him." Gracie said.

Mrs. Diggory placed a kiss on Gracie's cheek.

"Congratulations, sweetie." Mrs. Diggory said.

"Thank you." Gracie said.

"Well we should probably bring Cedric over to the Quidditch Pitch." Amos said as he patted his son on the shoulder.

Cedric nodded his head as they walked in the direction of the Quidditch Pitch. Upon arriving, Amos and Mrs. Diggory wished to speak to their son alone. Gracie followed their orders and went over to wish her other best friend, Harry, good luck.

"Hey Harry." Gracie whispered.

"Hey Grace. How are you feeling?" Harry asked as he hugged her.

"I'm scared, Harry. I don't even feel good right now. I feel like I'm gonna be sick." Gracie said.

"Grace, don't talk like that. You have nothing to be afraid of." Harry said.

Gracie looked at Harry.

"How can you say that, Harry? My fiancé could die in this task. Our child could grow up without a father. If that happened, I don't know what I would do, Harry. I can't lose him. He's my life." Gracie said as she felt her tears start to come out.

Harry cupped Gracie's face and wiped her tears away before pulling his hands off her face.

"I swear to you, Gracie that Cedric is going to come out of that tournament alive. If I have to die for him to survive, I will. I can't see you living in pain and I most definitely can't see you without Cedric by your side." Harry said.

Gracie shot Harry a look.

"Do not risk your life just to save him. I need you too, Harry. You're my best friend. I can't lose you too." Gracie said.

"I can only promise, Grace that one of us is gonna make it back. And if that does has to happen, I'm gonna make sure it's Cedric. But if there's a possibility of both of us making it back, then I'm gonna take that chance." Harry said.

Gracie gave Harry one last hug and whispered into his ear.

"Thank you, Harry. I love you and good luck." Gracie whispered as she kissed Harry's cheek.

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you_

_Oh yes I do_

Gracie looked back at Cedric, who was now by himself. She walked back over to him as he watched her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Grace." Cedric whispered kissing her head.

Gracie looked up at Cedric and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Grace, please don't cry." He whispered wiping her tears away.

"How can I not cry, Ced? I'm scared as heck. I could lose you and I'm not willing to lose you. Not right now. And I can't lose you right now. Not when I'm pregnant with your child. This child needs a father, Cedric. I can't raise this child alone. You know that I can't live without you. You know how much it hurt me to not even have you by my side." Gracie whispered back.

"Grace, don't talk like that. You're not gonna lose me. I promise you. I will be back and we'll live our life together. We'll have the family that we've always wanted." Cedric said as he cupped her face.

"Please don't do this." Gracie whispered.

"I have to. I'll be back. I promise. I love you." Cedric as he kissed her on the lips.

Gracie pulled away and hugged Cedric once more.

"Please don't leave me." Gracie whispered as she pulled away.

"I promise, Grace. I'll be back for you." Cedric said as he looked at Hermione and gave her the nod.

Hermione made her way over and pulled Gracie with her to where Noel and Adisa were sitting. They watched as Harry and Cedric made their way back into the maze. Hermione kept her arm around Gracie.

"Thank you, Hermione." Gracie whispered.

"It's nothing. I'm sure they're doing just fine." Hermione said.

"I'm just scared." Gracie whispered.

"It's okay to be scared." Hermione said.

They sat still until they heard the news that Fleur had been eliminated first which only made Gracie even much more nervous. Hermione, Noel, and Adisa had her sit through the whole thing as they did not want her harming the baby in anyway. Gracie prayed in her mind that Cedric was all right and that he knew that she loved him. Minutes past and still everyone waited.

The next result was of Krum being eliminated from the tournament. Now Gracie's body went into full overdrive of being scared. God how she hoped so bad that nothing bad was going to happen to Cedric or to Harry for that matter. And that's when it happened. Gracie's mind thought of when Cedric had asked her out.

_**Flashback**_

_**Cedric watched as Gracie and Noel giggled at something in the Daily Post. Gracie looked so beautiful Her waist-length black hair had been pulled neatly into a high ponytail. Her vibrant brown eyes shimmered when the lights reflected against it. Cedric knew that he wanted that girl. He knew that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. **_

_**Funny thing was, he had known her his whole life. Their families had been friends since they could remember. He had grown up with that beautiful girl. They watched each other grow up. They spent summers together. They loved each other for that matter as friends should. But he was willing to risk it all because he loved her more than that. **_

_**Gracie looked up at Noel.**_

"_**I'm gonna head back up to our room. I'm feeling a bit sleepy." Gracie said.**_

"_**Really? You know you did sleep a lot last night." Noel said winking.**_

"_**Oh be quiet." Gracie said as Noel giggled.**_

_**Gracie stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Cedric shortly followed. She made her way to the still-life picture and was about to give the password until she heard someone else say it for her. She turned around to see Cedric standing there. **_

"_**Hey Ced! I didn't see you there." Gracie said as the two of them stepped into the common room. **_

"_**What are you doing back here?" Cedric asked as they sat on the couch.**_

"_**I'm feeling a bit tired." Gracie said yawning.**_

"_**Didn't get enough sleep last night?" Cedric asked.**_

"_**I did." Gracie said.**_

"_**Then why so tired?" Cedric asked. **_

"_**I didn't get a lot of sleep the night before." Gracie said as she curled up against one end of the couch. **_

"_**What were you doing?" Cedric asked.**_

'_**Thinking of you.' Gracie thought to herself.**_

"_**Um just laying there and thinking of my parents." Gracie said covering her true response. **_

"_**Oh I see." Cedric said.**_

"_**Yeah. So how are you, Mr. Popular?" Gracie asked.**_

"_**I'm doing good. Come over here. You look so cold over there." Cedric said as Gracie crawled over to him. **_

_**Cedric pulled her into his lap. Gracie snuggled against him.**_

"_**You're so warm, Ced." Gracie said.**_

"_**Problem with that?" Cedric asked.**_

"_**No not at all. I like it a lot." Gracie said kissing him on the cheek.**_

_**Cedric blushed as Gracie looked at him.**_

"_**Awe Ceddy's blushing!" Gracie cooed out. **_

"_**Shut up." Cedric pouted.**_

"_**All right. Sorry." Gracie said wrapped her arms around his neck. **_

_**Cedric looked into her eyes.**_

"_**I have a question for you, Gracie." Cedric said.**_

"_**Hmm?" Gracie muttered laying her head against Cedric's shoulder.**_

"_**What would you say to me asking you to be my girlfriend?" Cedric asked.**_

_**Gracie pulled her up and looked to see if he was joking. His expression was serious and deep inside her, she was questioning herself. **_

"_**Are you really asking me that?" Gracie asked.**_

"_**Yes." Cedric said.**_

"_**Then my answer is yes, Ced." Gracie squealed. **_

_**Cedric looked at her again.**_

"_**You're serious?" Cedric asked. **_

"_**Most definitely. I've been waiting for you to ask me out. I just thought you never noticed me." Gracie said.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Gracie giggled to herself. She and Cedric had spent the night just laying in his bed talking to each other. They were wrapped up in each other's embrace and they loved it. They felt like nothing could change their feelings towards each other. That was until Cho Chang came into the picture. Cedric started to see a different light and ended up choosing to end the relationship between Gracie and him. That had put a strain on their friendship. Cedric took Cho to the Yule Ball while Gracie went with one of Cedric's best friend, Joel. Throughout the whole dance, Cedric kept his eyes on her. He watched out for her and realized that mistake he had made for leaving her.

They did end up getting back together. A couple months into the relationship, Cedric wanted to take another big step. He wanted to marry her and on that day, they spent hours making love, which would explain the baby. Gracie remained or tried to stay calm during the task but she found it hard. She wanted to know how Cedric was doing and if he was okay.

_Little Hangleton _

_Harry and Cedric had taken a hold of the cup together. The next thing that they knew they were transported to a graveyard. It took a while for Harry to realize where he was at. Harry looked at Cedric, who was trying to move._

"_Cedric, don't move. We have to get out of here." Harry said. _

_Cedric just looked at Harry but before Cedric could respond Peter Pettigrew came out from the darkness. Harry and Cedric saw him crying the body of Lord Voldermort. Lord Voldermort ordered Peter to kill Cedric and Harry realized that._

"_Cedric, you have to move! You have to stay alive for Grace." Harry said as Cedric remained standing in his position._

"_Kill the spare!" Lord Voldermort ordered._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Peter Pettigrew said as his wand pointed at Cedric._

Then that's when it happened. She heard people's gasp and she stood up. Harry was there alive and she was happy. But then she noticed the body next to his. She rushed down the steps to see if it was who she thought it was. Her heart stopped. It was _Cedric_. Noel and Adisa rushed to be by her side. They took her away from the pitch.

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do_

_I need you _

_I need you_

Gracie sat outside of the hospital wing where Cedric had been taken. She knew he was gone. She was so mad at him. He had made a promise to her. He would be back and they would live the life that they wanted. But where was he now? Dead on a hospital bed and she was left with a broken promise and their child. Harry stepped out of the hospital wing and looked at Gracie. He sat beside her.

"Gracie, I'm sorry." Harry said.

Gracie looked up at Harry.

"For what? It's not your fault." Gracie said as she felt her tears surround her eyes.

"Yes it is. I made a promise to you that I would bring Cedric back alive and I didn't." Harry said.

"No Harry, you said you would try and I'm sure you tried." Gracie said.

"But I didn't try hard enough!" Harry said.

"Please don't be hard on yourself, Harry. I know I'm hurting right now but I know that it's not your fault. These things happen." Gracie said.

"But if I only could have brought him back to you…" Harry started to say.

"And you tried, Harry. We all tried. We all tried to tell him not to do it but he didn't want to listen to any of us." Gracie said.

"Yeah. I guess I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow, Grace." Harry said hugging her.

"All right. Thank you, Harry for trying." Gracie said as Harry nodded his head.

She watched as Harry walked away and headed for the Gryffindor home. Amos came out of the room.

"Do you want to see him, sweetie? We're gonna head out now." Amos said.

"Yeah sure." Gracie said as she stood up.

"You'll be okay." Amos said hugging her.

"I know. I just miss him." Gracie said.

"I know." Amos said as Mrs. Diggory came out of the hospital wing and gave her a kiss.

She watched as his parents walked away. Gracie made her way towards the part of the hospital wing where he could be found. When she got there, Gracie felt the need to hold back. Cedric did look lifeless.

'Duh stupid, he is dead!' She told herself.

Gracie sat on the chair next to his side. She took his hand in her hers.

"Cedric, how could you? You knew that I needed you and here you are leaving me. It's too soon, Ced. It's too soon for you to go away. I hope this wasn't your way of cheating out fatherhood because if it was I'd…I'd I don't know even know what I would do. I love you, Cedric. Why did you have to die? I told you that you shouldn't have done this. I told you how dangerous this would be. How am I supposed to survive? I need you now, Cedric." Gracie said shaking her head.

Cedric laughed inside of himself. He could hear her clearly. He wasn't dead but she didn't know that. Harry had saved him from dying and that he was forever grateful for. He would spend the rest of his life paying back Harry for what he had done. Cedric careful closed his hand around Gracie's.

Gracie looked up to see Cedric moving around.

"Cedric?" Gracie whispered.

Cedric opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hi Grace." Cedric whispered.

"Cedric!" Gracie whispered hugging him.

"Surprised?" Cedric asked.

"I thought you were dead! You scared me, Cedric. I didn't know what I was going to do if you did die for real. I would have lost my mind because I know that I need you." Gracie said.

"Well let's just be thankful that Harry saved my life. And I needed you too. But while I was in the maze, I thought about you all the time and the baby as well. I needed you guys to get me through the whole thing and Harry was just the extra topping to getting me back to you guys." Cedric said.

"Harry saved you?" Gracie asked.

"Yes he did." Cedric said.

"But…But how?" Gracie asked.

_**Flashback**_

_**It took a while for Harry to realize where he was at. Harry looked at Cedric, who was trying to move.**_

"_**Cedric, don't move. We have to get out of here." Harry said. **_

_**Cedric just looked at Harry but before Cedric could respond Peter Pettigrew came out from the darkness. Harry and Cedric saw him crying the body of Lord Voldermort. Lord Voldermort ordered Peter to kill Cedric and Harry realized that.**_

"_**Cedric, you have to move! You have to stay alive for Grace." Harry said as Cedric remained standing in his position.**_

"_**Kill the spare!" Lord Voldermort ordered.**_

"_**Avada Kedavra!" Peter Pettigrew said as his wand pointed at Cedric.**_

"_**No!" Harry screamed as he jumped to push him and Cedric down onto the ground.**_

_**Cedric looked at him.**_

"_**Hurry up, Cedric and get back to the portkey. I promised Grace that I would get you back and that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Harry said as they quickly crawled to the portkey. **_

_**Harry kept Cedric safe the whole time and nearly sacrificed his life. That was until Harry's parents came to help him out. They held back Lord Voldermort and Petter Pettigrew**_

_**End Flashback**_

"And that's how Harry saved me. He made sure that I thought about you and the baby. I guess if he didn't push me to think of you, I wouldn't have like thought to crawl faster. I didn't know that he made a promise though." Cedric said.

"A promise?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah. Harry said that he promised you that he would get me back to you. Did you have anything to do with that?" Cedric asked.

Gracie blushed.

"I love you, Cedric." Gracie whispered.

Cedric chuckled at his fiancée and motioned for her to sit on the bed. She sat on the bed and watched as he pulled her toward him. His lips brushed against hers.

"You're so cute when you try to act all innocent and I love you too, Gracie." Cedric said kissing her.


End file.
